The Love of a Demon
by Aeary
Summary: What happened to Ciel once Sebastian came closer to him? As a demon, can Sebastian tame the urge to devour Ciel's soul in preference for love? An idea of the ending of the anime.


**So I just finished watching season one of Kuroshitsuji. I really liked the way it ended (I mean, in a sense; I don't like that their story is over). It left it up to the watcher's mind to decide how Sebastian would devour Ciel's soul. Therefore, I wanted to get creative and think up my own ending. I'm going to pick up from the end of the anime and then go, so I'm sorry if the beginning of it is a little droll. But on that note, I sincerely hope you enjoy this. **

**Also, lately I've been having a problem with taking away my line breaks, so until I can fix this another way, you're going to be graces with the word "break". I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji, Grell would have gotten his way with Sebastian only to be beaten down by Ciel. :D **

**Here we go! **

**-Break-**

"Will it hurt?" Ciel whispered. Truthfully, he was frightened to death. But his feelings were gone. All that was left was a silent acceptance. He was already dead in one sense. The only thing he was frightened of anymore was knowing that Sebastian wouldn't be with him any longer.

"A bit," Sebastian dutifully acknowledged. If Ciel weren't subdued, he would have smirked. Sebastian would never lie to him. "But I can make it as gentle as possible—"

"No!" Ciel's eyes widened before he realized he was being too demanding. In a quieter voice, he said, "No, don't make it gentle. Burn the pain into my soul . . . for all the wrongdoings I've done in my lifetime. Please, Sebastian."

A smile—a gentle one, not a satirical smirk—appeared on Sebastian's handsome features. Slowly, he got down to his knee and placed his right hand over his heart as he said sincerely, "Yes . . . my lord."

Ciel sighed and leaned back against the stone bench. Finally, _finally_, he could put his mind at rest. Life . . . it was so much of a burden anymore. He felt bad for Elizabeth, truly he did. But he had never loved her in that way. Thinking of that brought to mind the one time he'd attempted to take a photo of Sebastian. Instead, he'd gotten duped, and it was discovered that the most precious thing to him was . . . who else but the demon butler?

But, ah well. It was too late to say anything about that now.

Sebastian came forward, the gentle smile still intact upon his face. It even reached his eyes. Well, Ciel thought, it was only natural. He was about to get the soul he had been waiting for all this time. The butler's hand touched his face, calloused fingers touching soft, unblemished skin. Sebastian caressed Ciel's cheek before pulling off the eye patch. It revealed Ciel's right eye . . . and the seal of the demon's contract. Ciel closed his eyes as Sebastian continued to massage his face. He didn't know if the demon was doing it to taunt him or not, but it calmed him down.

"Now, young master," Sebastian whispered into his ear, the hand finally coming to rest over his eyes. Then Sebastian did the most compassionate thing possible: he swept Ciel's hair out of his eyes and kissed him, full on the lips. Even without seeing, Ciel knew what the soft pressure was. Was this it? To devour a soul . . . Ciel had no idea how this came about. Perhaps a kiss was a way to take it, to eat it? But then . . . "You can kiss back," Sebastian whispered.

No. It was a final act of kindness. And Ciel would certainly take what he could get. Without opening his two orbs, one cobalt blue and the other soft lavender, Ciel kissed back with all of his might. He would put everything into this final act of departure. His passion, his revenge, his love, his hatred . . . and what little kindness he did possess in his ice cold heart.

Finally, Sebastian's lips were removed from his own. Against his will, he began to open his eyes, but he stopped with a soft, "Don't open them. You don't want to see this."

"Sebastian . . . will I know when it's over?"

"A stupid question, young master," the demon chuckled. "You won't know anything when it's over."

"Stop making me wait."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian's arm snaked forward, wrapping around Ciel's shoulders into a one-armed hug. Ciel knew that his butler's face was hardly an inch from his; he could feel the warmth Sebastian's presence emanated, and his heavy breath was right by his ear. That breath suddenly stopped as Sebastian leaned even closer . . . and then _inhaled_.

Ciel felt nothing at first. Just a feeling of air flowing past him, more than just Sebastian's breathing. But then, slowly, a dull ache appeared in his head and chest. Suddenly, from a dull ache it became an unbearable heat . . . like he was burning in hell. Ciel screamed, screamed so hard his lungs were about to burst. The pain spread until it covered his entire body, until tears cascaded down his face for the first time since his parents had died. He screamed and screamed, and yet, he welcomed the pain. Because he knew he deserved it.

There was only one problem. As much as he had ordered Sebastian to cause him pain, the fact that the demon was still there, hugging him with his one arm, made everything lessen. It gave Ciel the strength to keep his eyes closed, and to swallow back the tears. But the screams kept on, echoing in what seemed like a huge, empty space. And suddenly, before he knew what he was doing, his head was nestled in Sebastian's shoulder, sobbing and hollering at the same time. Not begging the former butler to stop, but merely seeking comfort as he received his punishment. "Sebastian," he sniffed quietly, not regretting it in the slightest.

"Open your eyes, Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian's deep voice sounded, echoing just as much as the screams.

"I'm not—"

"Please, Ciel."

It was that utter kindness in Sebastian's voice that had Ciel obeying his butler. He was confused; the reason his eyes were shut was so that he wouldn't have to see what was happening to him. He should be dead, but . . . so far, he wasn't. His soul still remained.

As his eyes fluttered open, Sebastian stated, "Don't look down, young master. Don't look at yourself. Only look at me."

There was a bright light . . . much too bright for his eyes. Ciel squinted before turning his attention to the butler he was hanging onto for dear life. Sebastian's face was as human as could be; there were no changes made. The red demon eyes were caring and focused on Ciel. Sebastian smiled again, a smile meant only for Ciel. But it didn't do anything to ease the pain; another sharp twang and Ciel was screaming again, his fingers tightening on Sebastian's suit.

"I can make your pain ease," the demon murmured.

"No . . . no, I deserve it," he gasped. "Why . . . why am I here? I thought—ngh."

"You're here because I want you to be here. I'm not done with you yet."

Ciel gritted his teeth. This was unfair . . . prolonging his death would only make it worse. "Seba—"

"Now now, young master. Please just listen to what I have to say. Look at me. Only me."

Ciel focused his eyes on Sebastian's, staring within the red to the small black pupils. Working hard, he forced himself to forget his own pain. "Hurry," he managed.

"I want to devour your soul," the demon mused. "I've waited for it for so long, and your hatred and determination have made it such an eloquent, delicious dinner. But . . . young master, I don't believe I can."

Ciel, still screaming, stared at Sebastian with such a look of intense shock that the butler chuckled. How _dare _he fool him into thinking he was dying! "You . . . lied," he wheezed faintly. "You . . . never lie . . ."

"I didn't lie. I had every intention of devouring your soul. Until just now."

Ciel was trying to listen, as hard as he could. But the pain was rising, adding sparks of agony that felt as though he were being shot over and over again. He arched his back, straining against Sebastian's arm. Then he realized he wasn't sitting on the bench anymore. His butler was fully supporting. He grabbed onto Sebastian even tighter, not even caring _what _he was holding onto.

"I was thinking of turning you into a demon," Sebastian continued, running his fingers up and down Ciel's back, not easing the pain but helping him relax. Somehow, during the trip, Sebastian's other arm had returned. "However, that would mean losing those beautiful blue eyes of yours." He paused. "I'm going to stop the pain for a moment. So that you can listen to what I have to say."

". . . Kay." And immediately, the overwhelming pain faded to a dull throbbing. Ciel panted for a few moments, trying to regain his breath.

"I won't turn you into a demon," Sebastian whispered. "I will never subject you to serving others in that way. However . . . there is one more way I could spare your soul."

"Why do you want to spare my soul?" Ciel demanded. This wasn't making any sense!

"Because, dearest Ciel . . . because I've fallen in love with you."

The breath caught in Ciel's throat. He really didn't think that was possible. For Sebastian to feel that way about him was impossible. He'd even left him to fend for himself! He came back, but still . . . it was only in dreams that Sebastian loved Ciel that way. "Don't lie to me!" he yelled, trying to relinquish his hold on the butler.

"Don't turn away!" Sebastian said coldly, before Ciel had a chance to avert his gaze. "Young master, I don't lie. You know this."

"Where are we?" Ciel asked instead.

"Between the gates that separate your world from hell," Sebastian answered dutifully. "Would you like to go further, or would you like to hear my proposal?"

"I know you're not lying," Ciel whispered, burying his face into Sebastian's clothes. "It just seems . . . unlikely. Why would you ever love someone like me? I know . . . I'm a brat. A worthless, selfish child—"

"No, young master. You were merely following your orders to yourself. I do admire that in my lord, after all."

"What is your idea? I don't . . . want to be a demon either."

Sebastian's hand crept under Ciel's chin, lifting his head so that he was forced to stare into the bright red eyes. "You could become my servant."

Ciel blinked once before he felt the strangest urge to laugh. Did Sebastian not see how utterly ironic this was? Sebastian was his butler . . . his servant. If this were to come about, their roles would have been reversed. He was just about to flatly refuse when Sebastian continued.

"The title of servant does not fit you, nor does master fit me. If you become my servant, Ciel, nothing will change. We will rebuild your mansion once more, and I will return to being your butler. I will not be compelled to obey your orders . . . but needless to say, I would anyway."

"But what's the point?" Ciel demanded. "You're a demon, you're immortal. I'll die anyway, so why not now?"

"There is one solution to that problem . . ." Sebastian leaned down to Ciel's head and whispered words into his ear that Ciel could find unbelievable . . . unbelievable and yet, the words were crossing his mind as a possibility. Because he had realized, in the time that Sebastian carried him through the woods to the deserted old castle, that he did not want to die. Almost anything would be better than dying.

"You're serious?" Ciel managed.

"I never lie, young master," Sebastian said yet again, a smile still intact on his face. "Do you need time to think it over?"

"No," Ciel said firmly. "I accept your offer, Sebastian."

"Very well, then. This will hurt as well. But . . . young master, I am here."

"Yeah." Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's suit once more, relaxing against the demon. It was so funny, how a simple gesture from a creature of hell could make him happy again. For the first time in years. This pain would be nothing. Because it was true; Sebastian was beside him.

Though his eyes remained closed, Ciel allowed a smile—a real smile, not a fake one to please his friends—to pass onto his face.

For his heart to be peaceful . . . it was a miracle.

**-break-**

Five Months After

"Maylene!" Bard hollered. "Hurry up and set that table! There's a guest coming over!"

"Ah . . . right!" Maylene reached up to the very top of the cabinet to pull down an extra plate. Ironically, this time she didn't fall until _after _she'd gotten the dish down. In triumph, she held up the plate, only to lean too far backwards. She squealed, dropping the dish in the process.

One strong hand reached out to grab a hold of Maylene, the other hand snatching the plate from mid air. Sebastian sighed as he righted the maid. "On the bright side, you're getting better," he chuckled.

"Th-thank you, Sebastian!" she stuttered.

"It was no problem, as usual. Please set the table. Lady Elizabeth is going to be here soon." With a smile, Sebastian turned around and headed upstairs. If anything, the servants seemed to have gotten clumsier after taking down Pluto. He would have to persuade the young master to hire someone to give them lessons on proper serving etiquette . . .

Ciel was not in his study, as was per norm. Instead, Sebastian headed for the master's bedroom. He pushed open the door, only to frown as he noticed the tuft of hair sticking up from beneath the covers. He had stayed up too late again.

Decidedly, Sebastian threw open the curtains, letting the bright sun flood the room. Ciel moaned, rolling onto his back without opening his eyes. "Young master," Sebastian said sternly. "It is high past time for you to wake."

"Don't want to . . ."

"Lady Elizabeth is coming over later."

"What?!" Ciel bolted upright, hair sticking up all over the place, looking like he'd just been in a storm rather than in bed. "When did that happen?" he demanded.

"I believe it was her idea." Sebastian sat down on the bed, chuckling at his lord's haphazard appearance. "You slept well, young master."

"Better than most nights," he admitted.

"Come, we'd best get you to the bath before any of the others see you." Sebastian reached forward, brushing back the hair that had fallen into Ciel's eyes. Again, he smiled at the two orbs. His favorite colors. One, the cobalt blue Ciel sported, and the other . . . a bright red, glittering with a spark of lust. Lust for souls.

Ciel held his head up as Sebastian put the eye patch over that dangerous eye. "Come, my lord," he said, holding out a hand.

"My little half demon."

**-break-**

**And there you have it. Haha, rather bogus idea of what I think would be an awesome ending to the anime. More or less, just my thoughts coming out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. **


End file.
